Love me when I'm gone
by Nyuu D
Summary: Dentro da escuridão no coração de Sasuke, uma luz ardia incansável. Vinha dos belos olhos de Neji." :: SasuNeji, oneshot.


Naruto is © Kishimoto Masashi.

SasuNeji, pois é... Eu sou louca por SasuNaru e ItaSasu e tipo assim, SÓ. Sou muito ciumenta com o meu Sasuke-kun, mas acho o casal com o Hyuuga bem simpático.

Enfim, essa fic é um presente a um amigo muito especial. É isso. Espero que gostem.

Reviews? :D

* * *

**(Love me) ****when I'm gone**

Aquele segredo era grande demais e Neji não sabia mais como lidar com ele.

Quando, inocentemente, concordou em manter aquele relacionamento apenas em seu coração e que ninguém mais soubesse – jamais, por qualquer motivo –, o Hyuuga não tinha consciência do quanto poderia vir a se ferir. Mas seu corpo gritava por uma necessidade física ensandecida quando se tratava de Uchiha Sasuke; Neji não conseguia pensar direito. Era como se uma densa camada de neblina o cegasse.

Dizem que o amor é cego, mas será que existe amor entre os dois? O mais velho não sabia exatamente do que se tratava esse sentimento, tão cobiçado por todos a sua volta. Tenten costumava dizer que quando alguém sente amor, seu coração bate mais rápido, a respiração se descontrola e um farfalhar de asas de milhões de borboletas preenche o estômago.

Neji nunca sentiu borboletas, mas seu coração sempre acelerava e a respiração falhava quando Sasuke tocava seu corpo. Aquelas mãos, dedos de um traiçoeiro, mas que tão gentilmente o seguravam pela cintura; um abraço apertado e, sempre, parecendo cheio de saudade. Toda vez que se encontravam.

Havia certa distância de tempo em que podiam se ver, e o Hyuuga costumava ter em mente os dias que devia partir e voltar. Se arriscando feito um louco, Sasuke por vezes aparecia em Konoha. Neji, por outras, o encontrava numa pequena vila ali perto. Quanto ao amor, o jounin continuava não o compreendendo, mas imaginava que um diálogo era, no mínimo, necessário.

Isso também não existia, exatamente, entre os dois. Sasuke não falava muito, alegando querer proteger Neji do que poderia acontecer caso qualquer coisa passasse por ouvidos errados.

Sendo assim, o Hyuuga devia contentar-se em ouvir os sussurros e suspiros do Uchiha, que sempre o fazia ao ouvido do garoto.

Proteção— mas que diabos, quem precisa disso? Neji sacrificava-se e arriscava sua pele todas as vezes em que estava com Sasuke, por que eles não podiam conversar? Não que fosse ruim estar com o Uchiha por um motivo simples como atração sexual, mas faltava alguma coisa. Aquilo que faria, de certo, as tais borboletas alçarem voo.

Naquela noite, o nukenin se espreitava pelas ruas escuras e silenciosas de Konoha, buscando pela bela mansão Hyuuga. Quando pousou suavemente no centro do jardim, caminhou, imperceptível, até chegar à porta do quarto de Neji e a empurrou. Alguns passos a mais e estava dentro do cômodo.

O mais velho ainda estava deitado no tatami, com o corpo virado de lado e o lençol desenhava com perfeição as linhas suaves de seu torso. O cabelo – longo e sedoso, exatamente como Sasuke gostava – esparramava-se pelo travesseiro e quando ouviu o estalo da porta, Neji displicentemente virou-se para descobrir quem vinha lá. Não que já não soubesse.

– Sasuke... – O Hyuuga ergueu-se um tanto, pondo-se ajoelhado.

O Uchiha aproximou-se de seu amante e ajoelhou-se em silêncio ao lado dele. Neji tinha um ar duvidoso no rosto, diferente do de costume, onde simplesmente não diria nada e abraçaria Sasuke como se não se vissem há anos. Isso fez o mais novo estranhar, e sua linguagem corporal expressou-se franzindo suavemente a sobrancelha.

– O que há?

– Eu gostaria de conversar.

– Sobre o quê?

– Não importa o assunto...

Sasuke cerrou os olhos e baixou de leve a cabeça; reabrindo-os, o Uchiha ergueu os orbes ônix na direção do mais velho e piscou lentamente. – Não é pessoal, mas não temos tempo para conversa, Neji...

– Se temos tempo para nos deitar – começou o rapaz, virando o rosto de forma brusca para o menor. – Acho que temos tempo para conversar, também.

– O que te fez mudar de ideia a respeito de nós dois?

– Tive muito tempo livre para pensar. – Neji encarou a parede, mantendo a postura impecável. Sasuke o observou com calma, sentindo que um sorriso poderia subir a seus lábios a qualquer instante diante daquela beleza.

Coisa que o Hyuuga desconhecia é que dentro de Sasuke existiam milhões de borboletas, que batiam suas asas incansavelmente em busca de seu amante. Expressar sentimentos apenas nunca foi o forte daquele garoto. Ao menos não os bons – sempre soube como demonstrar seu ódio e a infinita sede de vingança.

Neji talvez fosse a única coisa que segurasse seus pés no chão. Matar Itachi vinha acima de tudo, mas logo no páreo, seu Hyuuga lhe abria um sorriso e então, seu coração desmoronava. Havia arrependimento e certo medo de perder a vida ao entregar-se como recipiente a Orochimaru.

Mas o mais velho não entendia que Sasuke não podia dividir nada com ele – aquela dor era dele, e somente assim seria. Não havia motivos para partilhar sua raiva. Neji podia perfeitamente ser protegido disso.

– Neji... – O menor mexeu-se no chão, aproximando-se do outro. Seu rosto mantinha-se impassível, porém, seus olhos estavam calorosos.

Com isso, o Hyuuga sentiu o estômago afundar. Ou talvez a sensação não fosse bem essa. Ao passo que Sasuke erguia a mão suavemente para tocar-lhe o rosto, Neji sentiu a respiração descompassar ao perceber que aquelas eram as borboletas que Tenten tanto falava. Seu rosto corou de leve, mas o Uchiha não percebeu.

– Sasuke... – Ele pestanejou e ergueu as mãos a fim de abraçar o mais novo com força pelo pescoço. Exatamente como ele esperava, Sasuke laçou sua cintura com os braços fortes e gentis, apertando-o com intensidade suficiente para que ele sentisse sua presença. Que estava ali e agora, mesmo que fosse embora, deixaria seu coração.

Era melhor que o entregasse em mãos que cuidariam dele. Assim, quando estivesse tomado pela ira diante de seu irmão, não iria titubear por falta de coragem ao simples pensamento de ficar sem seu Hyuuga.

– Não quero te envolver em coisas que são desnecessárias na sua vida, Neji. Só quero poder estar com você quando tudo acabar. – Disse o menor com sinceridade, perto do ouvido do jounin, que encolheu de leve os ombros. Seu sentimento por Sasuke estava mais claro do que nunca em seu coração naquele exato momento, e sabia que não ia mudar.

Estando longe ou não. O gênio do clã Hyuuga não estava em posição de largar o mundo para trás e ir com Sasuke atrás de Uchiha Itachi – até porque, sabia que o mais novo não seria a favor disso –, mas não desistiria da ideia de esperar por ele quanto tempo fosse preciso.

– Vou te pedir uma coisa, Neji... Eu sei que não costumo fazer essas coisas, mas creio que com seu pedido, a hora certa é agora. – Sasuke afastou um tanto a cabeça para poder encarar o Hyuuga. As testas quase se tocavam, tamanha a proximidade, e embora o menor não pudesse focalizar a imagem com perfeição, podia se perder naqueles olhos, prateados como o luar. – Quando eu estiver com você, me abrace a ponto de eu achar que nunca vai me deixar ir. – Fez uma pausa, ainda a fim de olhar melhor dentro dos olhos de Neji. Sempre, durante a noite, o Uchiha olhava para o céu em busca da lua, que o fazia lembrar-se do mais velho.

As noites de lua nova eram sempre as mais solitárias. O Hyuuga era a personificação de qual era o efeito da luz do luar em meio à escuridão da noite.

Dentro da escuridão no coração de Sasuke, uma luz ardia incansável. Vinha dos belos olhos de Neji.

– E quando eu for embora, não deixe de me amar.

Amar... Então é esse o amor?

Neji passou os dedos pelo cabelo escuro de Sasuke e um sorriso curvou de leve seus lábios. Amor não tinha nada a ver com borboletas no estômago. Era, sim, o mais puro sentimento habitando o coração de alguém, e que era sentido claramente numa cumplicidade infinita.

E essa era a qualidade mais forte dos dois. Neji confiava em Sasuke, e a recíproca era verdadeira.

– Como você vai saber que eu não deixei de te amar, Sasuke...?

– Eu vou saber. Eu sempre sei. Quando eu não sentir mais, é porque seu amor acabou... Mas eu ainda sinto.

O Hyuuga sorriu.

– E espero que você sinta, também.

Sasuke passou as mãos suavemente pelas costas nuas de Neji e moveu a cabeça para alcançar o rosto do maior e beijar seus lábios.

Assim que o mais velho ansiava por tantos dias. Que o sabor da boca de seu amado se confundisse com o da sua e que eles unissem seus corações de vez. Selando aquele amor num beijo apaixonado, que sempre começava calmo, mas cuja intensidade crescia a ponto de tirar o fôlego de ambos. Assim como quando uniam, então, os corpos, numa coisa só, e que a paixão os fizesse enlouquecer de desejo.

O Uchiha deitou-se ao lado de Neji após perder o controle das pernas devido ao ápice do relacionamento. Sempre ficava respirando por alguns momentos antes de se mexer, e naquele momento não fora diferente. O Hyuuga ofegava em busca de ar, fazendo assim recuperar-se um tanto mais rápido.

Sasuke virou o corpo um tanto e passou a mão pela cintura do maior, trazendo-o para mais perto. – Eu não sei quando vou voltar, Neji. A partir de amanhã, eu partirei em definitivo atrás do meu irmão.

Neji ergueu o olhar, encarando Sasuke com um ar calmo. Os olhos do Uchiha mantinham-se cerrados, e ele ainda respirava com intensidade; o mais velho sorriu, erguendo um tanto o corpo para poder segurar o outro pela nuca e o abraçou carinhosamente. – Eu confio em você, Sasuke... E vou te esperar.

Aquela foi a maior injeção de coragem e confiança que Sasuke jamais recebera em sua vida inteira, e isso o fez apertar seu Hyuuga pela cintura, com uma força intensa. Neji encolheu os ombros e riu baixinho com a reação inesperada do menor. – Não se esqueça do meu amor, Neji.

– Obrigado, Sasuke...

– Pelo quê?

– Por nunca me deixar esquecer. – Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos próximos ao rosto do Uchiha e beijou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, apenas tocando-os suavemente. – Eu te amo.

Sasuke sorriu – em anos, não o fazia –, e mesmo que fossem poucos, ainda tinha alguns minutos para permanecer ao lado de seu Hyuuga. Mantendo-o preso em seus braços, então, se certificaria de que ele jamais se esqueceria do que haviam feito crescer um pelo outro.

E que o retorno trouxesse apenas um sorriso a iluminar de vez seu coração.


End file.
